Kouga and The Black Wolf 2
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome goes through the well to her time and in the well house is attacked by a strange creature, she slowly changes in different ways and rivals Inuyasha as the new holy terror and more


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R raw humor, language, Lemon**

Kagome goes through the well to the modern era only this time something very unexpected is there to greet her and things will be different very different. Inuyasha is in for the surprise of his life and plenty of challenges. K**ouga/Kagome**

**Kouga and The Black Wolf 2**

**By Raven-2010, November 1 2019**

**Well house surprise**

Inuyasha's new sport was annoy the miko "Who said you could go to your time? Because as I remember I said no"

"Yes" Kagome replied

"No"

"Yes" she said

"No way wench,"

"Yes way dog with fleas,"

"Hey I resent that remark I do not have fleas," he griped "And no means no,"

"Inuyasha" she called in a sickening sweet tome

"How many sits do you think he is going to get? Sango whispered in Miroku's ear "Hm, and will he survive?

"More than the human mind can possibly count my dear Sango and enough to break the backs of a full legion of demons," the monk grinned

Kagome called again "Yeah, what?" Inuyasha answered

"No ramen for six months and you have to watch while the rest of us eat tons of it my sweet little hanyou,"

"Nooooooo" he shrieked "And you humans call demons evil you make us look like saints,"

"Oh please your always saying how weak humans are a big strong hanyou like you can easily do six ramen free months standing on one ear," she needled "No ramen for seven months," flushed face and pale white he looked like he was having a heart attack "And one other thing," she paused for dramatic effect, he was about to speak when she cut him off "Sit" bam

"Kagome don't you dare we ain't finished here," he grouched from his home made hanyou crater

"Now that was entertaining," Miroku exclaimed "How's your new bed comfy I bet? How about a replay I think I missed a bit of it?"

"Shut up stupid monk," Inuyasha griped "Damn you wench,"

"Poor baby want me to kiss it and make it better? Sango taunted "I'll even throw in a free belly rub I know how much you dogs love that,"

"Oh yeah I've got something you can kiss," the irate hanyou bit "Can you guess what it is, princess?"

"What was that? Sango replied, secretly he feared a trouncing from Sango almost as much as he feared Kagome's sits

"No" Kagome said

"I said yes and that's it" got it? Wench" Inuyasha replied "Yes means yes,"

"Oh thank you I can go I won't be long kay,"

"Ooo dammit Kagome you tricked me,"

"You said yes," she replied then said miko bolted to the well and leapt on the way in "Yes means yes, means yes later puppy," she taunted

"You did say yes she's got you there," Miroku needled

"She tricked me like all wenches trick males,"

"What was that? Sango chimed in stroking her weapon

"Rest in peace brother I'll dig a grave for you my friend," Miroku added

"No thanks traitor," he noticed Sango approaching jumped up and bolted "Oh crap," the chase began

In Kagome's time

"Poor puppy I yanked his chain so bad I'll bring him back treats and extra ramen triple," she said to herself

Still inside the well house the smiling happy miko looked forward to a hot meal, warm bath, and some serious R&R. She reached out and opened the well house door she was about to step out when something heavy knocked her down pinning her to the floor, next fangs pierced her left shoulder, she released an ear piercing scream from the pain. The wound burned only for a split second and her powers rose of their own accord in defense trying to fight off the intrusion, she felt the wound being licked clean it was done fast . The weight of whatever it was still had her pinned between it and the floor

'Oh god I hope it doesn't kill me' she fearfully thought, then suddenly felt a lot lighter when the creature removed itself from her

She heard footsteps turning her head to follow the sound though she could not see what it was in the dark an increasingly bright light blue light glowed around something moving it was headed toward the well. She nearly began to make out a shape when the blue light brightened to anear blinding level, then whatever it was jumped into the well and immediately disappearing within the swell of its powers and that is when she knew for sure that it was something from Inuyasha's time. Her body tingled all over with a strange but not unpleasant feeling

"Hm I'm so hungry," she exclaimed heading toward her house her stomach made itself known with a growl "Gotta eat,"

"Kagome what the hell?" Souta then paused shock clearly visible on his face

"Yum" the miko mumbled while chewing on some meat

"She she's a female Inuyasha," he said "Three cups of ramen and a man size steak too,"

"Hungwy" she mumbled through a mouth filled with food

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" her eyes widened in horror "Cause if you are it's cool I don't judge,"

"Cough, what?" she responded "You little,"

"Well you're eating like you haven't eaten in three days,"

"I dunno probably all the running we do in Inuyasha's time," she replied

"Are you sure it wasn't a special kind of running?" Souta teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "Surfboard hanyou,"

"when did you become a perv? I'll kill you dead"

"Special running vroom, vroom, guess Inuyasha really knows how to drive, oh Inuyasha drive me pant, pant" eh? Sis"

"That's it rat boy I'm killing you for real," with the agility of a cat the miko leapt up

"Oh crap" how is she able to? The running boy said "Gulp" before he knew it she was in front of him "Th-this is new," he slightly stammered

"What too fast for ya? Little brother" her manner of speaking creepily like Sesshoumaru

"How, how are you able to move that fast? The nervous male struggled to finish "Cree-creepy," he stammered

"Don't know for sure yet like it though,"

"Uh oh,"

"Yes uh oh little brother," she laughed sadistically "Are ya ready big boy? A gulp was his response

"What's going on you two?" their mother Hitomi asked

"Rat boy was going to let me cut his hair and make it all pretty because he wants to impress a special girl," Kagome replied smiling at Souta who now very much resembled a rat caught in a trap "There's also talk of a possible pregnancy," Souta shrieked

'Whaaaaat?

"Mom she's crazy I haven't even done that yet," he fearfully replied "Help me,"

"Haven't yet does that mean you are thinking about doing it?

"Still a virgin little brother? Kagome smiled evilly "Yes mom I hear there will be marriage and lots of kids,"

"No, mom save me she's crazy,"

"Take it outside you two," Hitomi told them

"Yes dear brother let's go out and play," the devious looking miko added "Come on lil bro,"

"Kagome's pregnant,"

"Whaaaaat? Hitomi, and Kagome simultaneously shrieked

"Kagome?" her mother exclaimed

"Later" Souta said as he headed the door "This is girl time guys shouldn't be here,"

"Soutaaaaa," the irate mikko yelled "You can run but you cannot hide forever I am so killing you later,"

"Hope it's twins niece and nephew puppies oh boy," were his final parting words as he exited the kitchen

"Why you," Kagome bit "Get back here and die like a man,"

"So is it true am I to be a grandmother? Hitomi asked

"No but you're about to become a one child parent."

"Well when you do kill him be merciful and make it quick," Hitomi teased

"Aw you're so motherly." Kagome teased

"There's something different about you but I can't put my finger on it,"

"Sniff, sniff, hm well my pits are clean," Kagome teased after sniffing her arm pits "So ya can't get me for attempt murder,"

"Very funny,"

"Thanks I thought so," yep the miko was definitely different

"Since when did you become an Inuyasha like wiseass?

"Don't know guess he's rubbing off on me, or I've been around him to long,"

"Maybe one of his pups is influencing you from the womb," her mother teased

"Dammit I am not pregnant,"

"Aw don't take on so grand puppies what a wonderful thing," Hitomi needled with her hands together held against one cheek wearing a dreamy look "Oh I am going to get Inuyasha the biggest and best steak in Japan,"

"I'm in the freaking insane asylum and the head nut is talking to me,"

"You're the head nut who knew? Shhh keep it down the neighbors do not need to know it's our secret" Hitomi was relentless and smiled evilly when her daughter glared murderously

"Ah almost forgot" Don't I have a killing to do? Souta wait for me"

"Dear god she moves with inhuman speed, speed that rivals Inuyasha's, she's hiding something," Hitomi said then headed to the well house looking down into the well it hit her "ah hah something was here and it wasn't human,"

Elsewhere

"Ahhhhh" Souta screamed when Kagome landed in front of him "What the hell? I was at least a good twenty minutes ahead of you" how did you catch up so fast? You aren't human anymore are you?

"Last time I checked I was" didn't I promise you death? She taunted cracking her knuckles wearing a sadistic smile

"Gulp, you secretly mated Inuyasha" didn't you? Inhuman speed cracking your knuckles like him you never did that before"

"Relax I'll make it quick and painless,"

"Inuyasha" he said

"Yo you called,"

"Somethings wrong with her," Souta wailed

"Like what? The hanyou asked

"She's not human anymore,"

"What? Kagome what the hell's going on here?

"Rat boy told mom I was pregnant"

"Rest in peace kid,"

"Dirty dog," Souta whined then ran with said close behind

"That's what they tell me hehehe,"

"Came to visit? Hitomi greeted him

"Steak yum smells so good your like the best cook ever," practically drooling Inuyasha praised

Kagome returned 3 hours later holding Souta by the back of his shirt like a puppy limp and exhausted "Well look what the well coughed up,"

"Gee thanks Rover" Inuyasha shot back

"Your welcome puppy,"

"Ooo, how many times do I have to tell you stop calling me a friggin puppy? I am a full grown dog I mean man,"

"Not that this isn't fun but it's dinner time," Hitomi announced they all sat down at the table

"Oh boy is that really mine? Dreamy eyed Inuyasha asked when Hitomi gave him the biggest thickest steak In all of Japan "Wow thank you come to papa,"

"A growing boy needs more meat then others,"

"Hey give it back," he bit when someone swiped his precious prize "I mean it wench give it back now before I get serious,"

"You mean this steak? She replied then licked the juicy piece of meat "Yum dellic,"

"Nooooo, you, you violated my baby you rapist," he wailed

"Oh steak oh yes a little to the left oh, oh don't stop I'm going to cu," she never got to finish

"Ahhhhh stop shut up you perverted depraved sicko if I wanted to see porn I'd have Miroku draw pictures," the hanyou with hands clamped over his tightly pinned against his head ears

"Okay wuss," she then ate it so fast he swore all he saw was a streak

"Ahhhhhhhhh" he shrieked

"Burp, ah that hit the spot thanks,"

"Ah Kagome since when do you eat raw meat? Hitomi asked

"Dunno just started I guess,"

"You raped and ate my steak you dirty dog,"

"Inu baby have you forgotten you're the dog here? I'm just a weak innocent girl," then winked

"Wench you better sleep with one eye open and a sword at your side,"

"Eh grow a pair and get over it,"

"I saw it but I still can't believe it's real," Hitomi exclaimed

**Changes**

It was subtle but slow Miroku and Sango had noticed something was different very different but decided to observe in silence the strangeness was intriguing

"Kagome dammit my steak wasn't enough now it's my damned ramen,"

"I'm hungry," she answered in a childish whiny voice then continued polishing off her fourth helping "Slurp cheapskate,"

Inuyasha lunged trying to get his beloved ramen "Give it back that fourth cup was mine,"

"You snooze you lose," then like a cat leapt up effortlessly landing on a tree branch with her prize

"You see Miroku like I said a human with the agility of a cat not normal,"

"Yes I quite agree, she's not possessed I'd sense it however her usually pink aura is purplish,"

"So it's definitely something spiritual I knew it,"

"Kagome how the hell are you able to move like a neko demon? Inuyasha asked

"Don't know but I like it," she playfully answered "Dammit still hungry going hunting later," she then took off with a speed that rivaled his

"Holy shit, what the fuck?" wide eyed freaked out Inuyasha exclaimed "Hunting, hah what? Oh I'm following and watching" though a fast moving excellent tracker he could not find her

"Sango and Miroku riding on Kirrara found her in no time 'what the? Sango gasped as she watched her friend effortlessly and swiftly take down wild boar quickly killing it

"She is eating the meat raw just like a wolf or dog would,"

"Miroku I have a suspicion,"

"Yes I have the same one,"

"We've got to get a look to make sure," Sango replied "Tonight when we go for our nightly trip to the hot spring,"

Later that night

"Kaggy lets go take our bath,"

"Okay"

After putting down her bathing supplies the girls stripped and got into the hot spring and Sango waited Sango mentally gasped when she saw the mark on Kagome's left shoulder a tiny brown paw print. She knew there was only one way someone would get that particular mark and that was from a bite, she'd pretend not to notice and wait until she got Miroku alone

Back at the village

"Ah that was a good soak I feel so relaxed," Kagome exclaimed

"Yes I feel human again," Sango teased

"Sango my love,"

"Monk I'm going to kill you after I cut that groping hand off,"

"Well I have to go to the little monks room be back soon," then ran

"Get back here you lecherous pervert," Sango bit and gave chase

"Kinky freak loves pain I swear," Inuyasha commented

"Oh well whatever works," Kagome said then winked

"Kagome"

"What?

"You've changed and in a weird way usually you'd scold the pervert,"

"Freaky ain't all that bad it can actually be fun," she smirked at his shocked expression "Hardcore is even better,'

'Cough say what?"

In the woods

"What did you find out?

"Monk she has the mark,"

"Oh shit," never swears Miroku replied

"Raw meat inhuman agility uninhibited animalistic like behavior and aggressiveness I knew it that mark proves us right,"

"Poor Inuyasha," he replied

"Oh she is so gonna mess with him and bust his chops hehehe I look forward to it,"

Back at the village

"Where's Inuyasha? Sango asked

"We'll be on vacation for a few days," smirking Kagome answered and winked

"Uh oh, what happened? Miroku asked

"Well he said Miroku was kinky I said kinky ain't bad hardcore is even better, then asked if he'd let me tie him up whip and have my way with him and that it would be hotter in a place where we risked being caught wuss ran off into the woods like his crotch was on fire,"

"Cough, holy shit he may be both traumatized and scarred for life good work Kaggy," Sango praised

"I like our new Kagome let's keep her," Miroku teased

"Gee thanks dad love you to,"

Days after

Hours after a trip to her time Kagome came back to Inuyasha's time

"Well, well, well look what the well dragged in and spit out," Inuyasha jabbed while Kagome climbed out of it

"Ah took a bath eh? Bet getting rid of those pesky fleas felt wonderful" hah?

"Why you, you little," the hanyou started

With her left arm extended out at her side and right hand over her heart "Me, me, me, me, me, me, meeeee," she sang like a practicing opera singer

"Oh god not opera ya know I hate that shit, a ten year stretch in hell would be a party compared to putting up with that torture," said hanyou griped

"La, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaa," she added

"Oh for the love of god somebody take pity and kill me now," with his hands clamped over his pinned against his skull ears Inuyasha wailed "Do it now,"

Then Kagome cleared her throat and sang

_**His name is sir Gripes A Lot he's painfully hot to trot**_

_**If he doesn't lose his cherry soon he'll become a raving loon**_

_**I shed a tear because I fear cruel fate will never give him a horny mate**_

_**He ignores how fiercely nature calls I truly hope he doesn't get blue balls or off his innocent pecker falls**_

"Cough, Is that our Kagome? Miroku asked Sango

"I'm seeing and hearing it but my brain refuses to believe it," she replied after rubbing her eyes and taking a second look

"Kagomeeeeeee oh gods shut up," the poor hanyou bellowed "Your brain must be broken or something,"

"Your brain is broken want me to kiss it and make it better?

"Oh my head I need sake barrels of it and not the weak human kind triple strength demon sake,"

"Aw does doggy want a belly rub? Like I said before" want me to tie you up whip and have my way with you where we risk being caught? Promise that makes it way hotter bet you're big just how I like em" then bit her bottom lip for dramatic affect

"Crazy wench you stay away I'm not safe,"

"Come on a big strong horny dog like you bet you can go for hours without taking a break, ride me big boy ride me into the grave I'll die happy,"

"Wha, wha, what? He stammered

With Sesshoumaru and another

"Oh this is a wonderful treat, she is so wicked get him miko," hiding Sesshoumaru said

"I know right? A voice behind him added

"Damn you wolf" do you not know any better than to sneak up on anyone other than an enemy? It is uncouth"

"Poor dog" did someone wake up on the wrong side of the doggy bed this morning? Kouga shot back

"Growl, die vermin"

"After you, mutt face is fun to watch only Kagome could torture him so thoroughly,"

"Never thought I'd say this about a human but I love the miko to pieces,"

"Hehehe, me too," Kouga replied "And she is being so raw,"

"Yes and that is the best part,"

"_**Ohhhhh Inuyasha sama peed his hakama then like a drunken sot got his fur tied in a knot.**_

_**He is so pretty even the girls feel jealousy and envy over his manly beauty.**_

_**He dances like a dream causing all the girls to swoon and scream," **_the miko continued her singing torture

"Oh for the love of god Kagome stop," the hanyou pled "Pleeeeeeeeease? I can't take anymore" his body tight with tension while cringing from the sound "Where's Sesshoumaru trying to kill me when I need it most?

With Sesshoumaru and Kouga

"Wolf could this possibly get any better? Gloating Sesshoumaru asked his hide and observe buddy

"Don't know for sure but with Kagome you never she is full of surprises," Kouga replied

"Lucky is the male be he human or demon who gets her for a mate,"

"I wouldn't mind it being me," Kouga replied a hint of sadness tainting his voice, hearing that Sesshoumaru grinned "That's my woman a holy terror,"

"Why don't you make a courting rights claim on her? Little brother is obviously clueless and to dense to know what to do with a strong healthy female and a miko would be a powerful mate and asset to our kind, wolf miko pups,"

"Hm, well mutt face is really messing up with her regularly,"

"As I said clueless the fool will die a virgin, if our father were still alive he would put Inuyasha over his knee and paddle his rear till it glowed red,"

"Oh I would pay to see that," Kouga replied smiling evilly

"As would I,"

Back with the others

"Dear lord this is better than five years of expensive birthday gifts," Sango said to Miroku he smiled evilly

"Wenches, wenches, wenches hate em to pieces," Inuyasha whined

"Aw is the poor baby? Miroku started and immediately paused when he heard a snap then

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeow," Inuyasha shrieked

"Whoa sharp surprise hah Yash?" Miroku taunted

"Ow, ow, ow fuc," the rubbing his butt hanyou started but was cut off

"Such foul language, have you not an ounce of decorum?" A voice asked

"You son of son of a bitc," the raging hanyou began

"Why don't you for once show a grain of respectability?

"Die bastard" snapping my ass with that god's damned thing that how you get off? Sadistic prick" Inuyasha yelled "What's the matter can't get off the regular way with girls? You know I wonder about you sometimes guess you'll never have pups thank gods the world is safe,"

"Making your should be kept private depraved sexual release methods public is really a stain on your reputation," the other responded "At least I'm not a frustrated doesn't know what to do with a live female virgin," observing Kouga nearly choked trying to stifle a laugh

"Fluffy striped lying bastard snapping your fairy whip across my ass, get ready to die wench," Inuyasha snapped

"I would shiver and cringe with fear had that threat been issued by a man instead of a drooling not yet weaned from his mother's tit puppy," Sesshoumaru shot back

"Son of a bit," Inuyasha started

"Inuyasha my love," Kagome called

"Ah crap,"

"Si, si , si ,si, si, si, siiiiiiit," was the mikos final singing response. Bam

"Don't chip a claw Nekoyasha," Sesshoumaru needled his crashing to the ground sibling

"Se, Sesshoumaru you dirty dog," gasping for air laughing Kouga said while stepping out from behind the previously hiding him tree

"Oh great fundoshi crap stain wolf turd is here," Inuyasha insulted "What are fluffy and Kougamara sharing a cave now? He added "Sitting me for nothing damn you Ka-go-me I'll make you pay for this count on it,"

"You can get me all you want if you let me tie you up," Kagome was evil incarnate

"Gulp, no I, I I'll pa pass," he stammered to Kouga and Sesshoumaru's delight

"Hah as if mutt my mate will be with me in my secret cave tonight so keep dreamin dog breath," Kouga jabbed "She can tie me up and do whatever she wants to me anytime she feels like it,"

"Yes immediately after I do the joining our canine version of human marriage," Sesshoumaru added

"A dog demon monk oh please try again fluffy striped mutt," Inuyasha jabbed

"I'm a pure bred inu far better than being a female posing as a male ,"

"Sesshoumaru is ruling lord of these lands" or have you forgotten by demon law he can declare us mates? Dog breath I swear your brain deteriorates more every year"

"I'll kill you and for real this time,"

Sesshoumaru without being noticed 'Sniff, the miko smells different, ah hah' he thought 'Yes I will do it hehehe' he mentally said to himself "Little brother,"

"Yeah what you coughed up hairball?"

"The wolf and I discussed it and have come to an agreement,"

"What who's gonna be the girl in the relationship?

"No you mentally deficient simp, we have agreed to mate and share our miko,"

"Our miko what the fuck?

Again poor Kouga nearly choked trying not to burst out in gut wrenching laughter and would not pass up this opportunity "Yeah we both want her but do not want to fight to the death for mating rights" so why not? Friends don't kill friends and a strong female needs an equally powerful mate"

"Both of you hah what" The shocked miko exclaimed "A male harem of my own? Wow this is every horny girls dream come true boy heaven"

"The hell you will," inuyasha snapped

"What? You have no say in the matter the miko is the one who will make the decision,"

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes"

"You mean I can have you every night? She asked

"Yes Kagome several times a day if you wish," Sesshoumaru was a ball breaker

'First time he called me by my name wow' she thought

'Shit called her by name he ain't playing' Inuyasha fearfully thought

"The same goes for me Kagome I'm ready willing and able day and night," Kouga added making Inuyasha's head feel like it was going to explode "For hours to," then winked sexily

With Miroku and Sango

"Hey Miroku how long do you think it'll take Inuyasha to explode?

"Well Sango my love I think not long, but cleaning up the remains will be a tiresome task,"

"Tell you what monk lets place bets on it,"

"What do I get if I win?

"You decide but nothing on the naughty spots," she replied

"If I win I get to keep my hand on your bottom and grope it until my hand gets tired,"

"Lecherous monk, and if I win you give up feeling all other females rears and groping them for life,"

"Gulp"

"Are you a man or a mouse? She taunted

"De-de-deal," he begrudgingly agreed

Back with the others

"Every night day and night, how can a girl refuse an offer like that from two of the hottest handsomest men on eart? Kagome was cut off by a large hand over her mouth

"Oh no ya don't wench you're not doing anything of the kind, and you two perverted bastards go die," the furious hanyou yelled

"Our miko was agreeing to our offer" you heard her as well wolf am I right?

"I sure did," Kouga was smirking like mad

"We heard it as well Sesshoumaru sama," Sango and Miroku chimed in Inuyasha red ears matched his face and were practically releasing smoke from the fire burning within

"You sickos, you monk I expect that from but from you Sango never,"

"What can I say a girl has a right to change her mind," Sango was pure evil "Go for it Kagome you lucky girl,"

"Wha-what I can cannot believe my ears," he stammered

"Um Inuyasha I hate to interrupt but your hakama is down," miroku said

"What? Oh crap," feeling so embarrassed he forgot and let go of Kagome "Hey their not," he bit then paused "Ypu dirty traitor,"

"Laters puppy toes," Kagome called out as Sesshoumaru, Kouga and she flew off

"Heeeeey get back here you pervs we ain't done yet,"

"May as well give up my good friend they're off to their mating and honeymoon," Miroku rubbed salt into the wound

"Mating honeymoon hah I've got a mating honeymoon for ya you will hump till you drop, drop dead that is," faster than a lightening bold tetsuseiga was drawn "Adamant Barrage," he called out and with his free hand started "Blades of bloo,"

"There you are and there you will stay," gloating Miroku said after hitting him with biding sutras

Adamant came down like rain landing all around Inuyasha but missing Miroku it's intended target thanks to his quick reflexes getting out of the way "Bastaaaaard," the irate hanyou bellowed when some of the adamant landed on and pierced his ass "I am killing you just wait,"

"You do know I can keep you bound like this for a week hell even a month if I choose to, right?" Miroku gloatingly replied

"I hate you worse than that stinking wolf right now, their doing gods knows what to Kagome right now and your keeping me pinned let me go I have got to save her,"

"My dear hanyou I am very certain they are not doing anything to Kagome that she does not want them to, Sesshoumaru and Kouga are not the type to take females by force and you well know this,"

"Figures one perv defends his perv brothers,"

Elsewhere

The escaping trio nearly crash landed do to being barely able to stand up straight from the gut busting fits of laughter racking their bodies. They landed on their asses holding their aching stomachs barely able to breath and unable to speak it took a while for them to calm down gasping for air while trying to speak

"Sessh I-I cannot believe mutt face actually fell for it oh my gods he is way too easy,"

"Little brother thinks with temper not brain," panting Sesshoumaru replied

"Hahaha poor thing, I know Miroku he's probably hit him with binding sutras," Kagome said

"Well that'll keep dog breath busy for a while,"

"We can rest we need it I haven't laughed this hard since I was a pup," Sesshoumara added

"You actually laughed wow who knew," Kouka needled

"Watch it wolf,"

"Now, now boys there's enough bones to go around,"

"Careful miko I like talking bones if you get my meaning,"

"Yeah I like my meat raw and parted down the middle if you know what I mean," Kouga added

"Gulp"

"Relax we only bite if you want us to," the two canines teased

"Cannibals,"

"I have to be somewhere so I'll take my leave now," Sesshoumaru announced

"You're leaving us? The feigning hurt fake crying miko replied

"Hey let us out," two voices demanded

"In there you'll stay until you are a mated pair," Sesshoumaru said after encasing them in an unbreakable powerful barrier

"Whaaaaat? Two voices yelled

"Well I'll take my leave now, toodles bitches," he teased while casually walking away

"Ooo I'll kill him once we are out of her," the seething miko bit

"Uh Kagome what he said about mating,"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I've got to make a confession,"

"Oh no you are actually a neko," she teased

"No, um I I'm sorry,"

"For what, Kouga you aren't making any sense?"

"For ah in the well house, hehehe," he nervously tried to inject humor into it

Her eyes went impossibly wide "That was you, you bit me?

"Uh yeah I'm sorry my wolf beast side took over wanted to courting mark it's mate and you know the rest,"

"Courting hah?

"Gulp, please don't purify my boy parts of?

"Oh their coming off so get ready,"

"What? Don't you think that's a little drastic? The horrified wolf replied

"Not those these," in a second the furs covering his lower half were gone "Kagome uh,"

"Ooo damn I knew you had a lot to offer," she cooed after impaling herself on his sizeable shaft

"I can't believe this is actually happening," he gasped "Let me take my armor off,"

"Don't you dare it makes me so hot because it's like you only half undressed because you couldn't to get inside me," she continued riding him

"Shit you're so wet, in that case don't move,"

"What? It's just getting good and I'm," one thrust upward and "Kougaaaaa"

"Damn you're a million times better than I expected," he kneaded her full round breasts "Damn you still have your kimono half on" Do you know how much of a turn on that is? Couldn't wait to rape me eh?

"What the hell?

"Ah forgot to warn ya it kinda swells when," he nearly went insane when she clinched and released it felt like he was getting oral and vaginal sex at the same time she released numerous times "Ahhhhh, oh shit Kagome," he exploded with her so hard his head felt like it was going to explode

Because of the bite she had already had partial changes and fangs pierced his left shoulder he howled in victory then bit her she threw back her head and howled. Kagome soon found herself on her back being ridden by hard again kissing her savagely Kouga

Elsewhere

"You hear that? Ginta asked

"I sure did,"Hakkkaku replied

"Kouga finally took a mate," Ginta announced

Congratulatory howls echoed through the forest

"They're congratulating us," Kouga said "Welcome to the tribe mate,"

"Hm guess they approve," she teased

"Oh fuck," he groaned when her legs went around his waist and she began thrusting "Woman I am going to take you in every position all night,"

In the forest

"Well that didn't take long, ah my work is done," Proud Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Hm maybe I will celebrate with a little torturing little brother,"

"Oh no not you, come to screw with a guy while he's subdued?" Inuyasha sarcastically jabbed

"No I came to celebrate the wolf miko mating,"

"You striped bastard you did it, didn't you?"

"Your powers of observation are astounding,"

"As is your stupidity," Inuyasha shot back "Dad should have tossed you out the window on conception night,"

"The only reason you're here is because father knotted inside your mother and couldn't pull out I was planned,"

"Ooooo" Sango and Miroku exclaimed

"Right now I imagine the miko has the wolf tied up," he paused for dramatic affect "If you know what I mean,"

"You ass," Inuyasha snapped

"Oh Kouga yes ooo right there feels so good I can't get enough I, I, I'm,"

"Stooooop shut up you sick fuck,"

"Going to cum," Sesshoumaru finished mimicking Kagome's voice perfectly

"You my uptight stick in ass dignified brother a flaming hardcore disgusting foul mouthed perv I think I'm going to puke,"

"The puppy uses big words I guess you paid attention in school I must say I am surprised,"

"I'm not a friggin puppy you simp," the elder smirked "What are you smiling about?

"Kagome you feel so good wrapped around me ride me woman ride me,"

"Brutal" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Pure savagery," Sango replied "He sounds exactly like Kouga," hehehe

"Just kill me and get it over with ya coward,"

"I am afraid I must decline I would be lost without you,' Sesshoumaru needled

"You've been trying to kill me for years now you suddenly wuss out,"

"That was the old me I am a more civilized and caring being now," Sesshoumaru wore the most depraved smile in history telling Inuyasha he was in for a long ride into hell

A week later

Kouga and Kagome returned just then Mirooku had removed the binding sutras and Sesshoumaru immediately erected and trapped Inuyasha inside a large barrier shaped like a dome. He took great joy in tormenting his younger sibling to Sango and Miroku's delight

"Damn mutt haven't hatched out of your egg yet, lazy bum,"

"Shut it wimpy wolf,"

"Bite me dog breath,"

"I'll do a lot worse when Sukimaru drops this friggin dome," Inuyasha glared daggers

"Shall we Sesshoumaru sama? Moroku asked

"Yes lets," the dome barrier went down and the chase was on

"Try to keep up Inutrasha,"

"Well they'll be happy now they can go at it all the want hahaha,"Kagome said

"Congratulations" Sango Sesshoumaru and Miroku said


End file.
